


Surat Cinta

by dormitive



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormitive/pseuds/dormitive
Summary: Selamat hari kasih sayang!





	Surat Cinta

Mark tiba di sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Dalam genggamannya terselip sepucuk amplop warna merah hati. Pipinya bersemu akibat gelitikan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di dalam perutnya sejak semalam.

Di lorong tempat loker-loker berjajar rapi, Mark berjalan pelan. Kepalanya menoleh ke segala penjuru, memastikan bahwa hanya ada dirinya di tempat itu. _Aman!_

Debar-debar mengiringi langkahnya menuju loker nomor 221. Debar-debar makin kencang saat wajah Mark berhadapan dengan hiasan magnet berbentuk kepala macan yang ditempel pada pintu loker. Ia kembali celingukan, memastikan sebenar-benar bahwa tidak ada orang lain di sana sebelum menyelipkan amplop ke dalam loker. _Aman, aman!_

Satu tarikan napas panjang mengiringi perjalanan si amplop menyusup ke dalam loker. Batin Mark meneriakkan racauan, selang-seling antara memohon restu Tuhan dan variasi umpatan buat diri sendiri yang terlalu berani mengirimi si pemilik loker sepucuk surat cinta.

Tarikan napas panjang tadi ia lepas keras-keras saat suratnya telah hilang dari pandangan. Mark menangkupkan wajah pada kedua tangan untuk menutupi rona merah yang saturasinya makin kuat. Masih dengan wajah tertutup tangan, Mark balik badan.

Detik berikutnya, tubuh Mark terantuk figur tinggi-besar. Takut-takut, diangkatnya wajah menghadap depan. Bola matanya membelalak sangat lebar mendapati dada bidang dengan _badge_ nama tersandang di sisi kanan. Padanya terbordir susunan huruf cetak: LUCAS WONG.

Mark malu, sangat malu. Ia tertangkap basah, basah kuyup. Perbuatannya terpergok oleh Lucas, si pemilik loker. Si pemilik hati Mark.

Kaki dan tangannya mendadak kebas. Mukanya memanas. Mark ingin kabur, tapi ditahan oleh dua tangan besar yang bertengger di pundaknya.

"Terima kasih buat suratnya, Mark Lee. Kuharap kamu nggak keberatan kalau kuminta membacakannya sekalian."

Mark menggeleng panik. "Nggak, nggak bisa! Nggak mau baca!"

Lucas tersenyum lebar. Salah satu tangannya beralih ke kepala Mark, mengusak rambut Mark yang tersisir rapi. "Baik."

"Lucas," cicit Mark, "A--aku mau ke kelas."

"Sebentar," Lucas menahan Mark yang sudah pasang ancang-ancang untuk lari. Kemudian, ia meloloskan lengan kanannya dari cangklongan ransel. Tangan kanannya buru-buru membuka resleting ransel, lalu merogoh sesuatu di dalamnya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis saat menarik ke luar sekotak cokelat.

"Buat Mark. Selamat hari kasih sayang!"

Mark menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih. Perasaan salah tingkah membajak benaknya, membuat sel otaknya malfungsi. Tanpa permisi, Mark menghambur ke kelas dengan langkah terhuyung; nyaris menabrak papan mading di ujung lorong. Kotak cokelat dalam genggaman sebagai balas atas surat cintanya.


End file.
